


the younger brothers calling you clingy

by leviathans_watching



Series: clingy hcs [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Assault, Drinking, Fear, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GN!READER, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Name-Calling, Reader-Insert, Underage Drinking, vague references to the assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching
Summary: “hey, satan, can you-”satan growled, a feral thing. “can’t you just go away? always so goddamned clingy, acting like you have the right to be waltzing around like you own the place? fucking get out of my sight!”you stumbled, surprised by his violent reaction. satan wasn’t even looking at you. his chest was heaving, hair in disarray. his fingers clutched his head, and his expression was wild. in that moment he looked like a real demon.“the hell you just standing there for?” satan yelled. “go the fuck away!”hands raised placatingly, you tried to keep your heart rate down, lest he sense your fear. satan had warned you he might boil over, explode at you when his wrath got too much, but to be honest, you hadn’t ever really thought it would happen.he always seemed so in control.*includes: satan, asmo, belphie
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: clingy hcs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125749
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	the younger brothers calling you clingy

**Author's Note:**

> [cross posted on tumblr](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/post/641479187335659520/the-younger-brothers-calling-you-clingy-pt-1)
> 
> *
> 
> beel isn’t on here bc i couldn’t come up with anything and i think he’s probably the best with communication and could never call you clingy
> 
> warnings: yelling, swearing, fear, (underage) drinking (in asmo's), name calling, vague mentions of assault (in belphie's- reader got threatened by some demons)
> 
> poorly edited and as always, lmk if tags/warnings need to be updated
> 
> also the underage part of the drinking is based on how you hc the brothers ages to be since i’ve seen different interpretations and don’t know the drinking laws of the devildom so better be safe than sorry

**satan:**

“hey, satan, can you-”

satan growled, a feral thing. “can’t you just go away? always so goddamned clingy, acting like you have the right to be waltzing around like you own the place? fucking get out of my sight!”

you stumbled, surprised by his violent reaction. satan wasn’t even looking at you. his chest was heaving, hair in disarray. his fingers clutched his head, and his expression was wild. in that moment he looked like a real demon.

“the hell you just standing there for?” satan yelled. “go the fuck away!”

hands raised placatingly, you tried to keep your heart rate down, lest he sense your fear. satan had warned you he might boil over, explode at you when his wrath got too much, but to be honest, you hadn’t ever really thought it would happen.

he always seemed so in control.

backing out of his room, you shut the door behind you. quickly walking down the hall, figuring the further away the better, you contemplated your options. you could stay in tHL, but no one was home besides you and satan so that didn’t sound too great; you could call one of the brothers to get you, but they would surely overreact and set satan off even more; or you could head on over to simeon, luke, and soloman’s place. they did say the door was always open for you, didn't they?

making a decision, you pulled on your jacket and shoes, grabbing your charger.

the walk wasn’t long, thankfully, and when you knocked on the door it was opened almost immediately.

“mc? what are you doing here? is everything okay?” simeon fretted, ushering you inside.

“can i just crash here for a bit?” you asked, “satan’s in a mood and no one else is home.”

“did he do something to you?” luke asked from the doorway, hands already clenched into fists. “i’ll kill him!”

“no, no,” you reassured him, “but thank you. he just yelled at me so i got the fuck out of there, you know?”

“of course you can stay here,” simeon took back the conversation. “do you need anything? food? tea?”

“no thanks,” you politely declined. “i’ll just chill on the couch, unless you guys need help with anything.”

luke tugged on your sleeve. “can you…” he was bushing. “can you help with my homework?”

you were reminded of all the homework you had. that’s actually what you were going to ask satan, as you weren’t sure how to do one of your arithmancy problems.

“yeah, where do you want to work?” you smiled, trying not to think about satan. you were proud of yourself for remaining calm but couldn’t deny how the words stung. he wasn’t in control of himself, which meant maybe the words he usually stopped himself from saying were spilling now. maybe he always thought you were clingy but never said anything?

“let’s work in the living room!” luke chirped, bringing you back. “I’ll go grab my textbooks.”

when he ran upstairs, you blew out a breath, running a hand over your face. simeon’s eyes were knowing, but he didn’t say anything.

“staying for dinner?” he asked instead, and you shrugged.

“i’m not sure. i can, though, if you don’t mind.”

“of course. i’m on cooking duty tonight, so don’t worry about the food,” simeon winked at you and you were struck by how devilish the angel seemed sometimes.

already familiar with the layout of the house, you headed to the living room, settling yourself on the ground next to the coffee table. not but a minute later, luke sat next to you, spreading his things out.

“thanks for helping! don’t tell anyone, but i like when you help me best!” luke grinned over at you and you felt your mouth automatically tug up, unable to not smile back.

“thanks! now, let’s see what’s going on here.”

you spent a while helping luke with his homework. some of it you were just as stumped with, due to the fact he was learning stuff in his grade about the devildom you hadn’t, but you were able to work with him on correcting his spelling and grammar, as well as his times tables.

“dinner’s ready,” simeon said some time later, popping his head into the doorway. standing up with a groan, you stretched, following him back to the dining room.

“solomon still out?” you asked, taking a sat.

“yeah, i think asmo needed him for something,” simeon replied, handing you a napkin. you felt your phone buzz in your pocket.

_mammon: yo yo whats up w satan_

_asmo: ??_

_beel: mammon and i came home and he was in one of his moods, the worst in a while_

_mammon: i didn’t even do anything and he's all up in my business_

_lucifer: is mc home? mc, are you okay?_

_beel: they’re not here that i can find him_

_mamon: do ya think satan hurt them or something?_

_lucifer: i am reluctant to think so, but satan can lose control_

_you: i’m ok! i’m having dinner with the angels_

_you: i was home earlier but satan yelled at me so i decided to gtfo_

_lucifer: a wise choice_

_mammon: he yelled at you? i’m gonna kick his ass!_

_belphie: mammon chill_

_you: thanks but it’s fine- he just told me to leave. i think he was trying to protect me from himself, best he could_

turning your phone off, you joined in the dinner conversation, enjoying the food and the time spent with the angels.

loud knocking on the door startled you.

“let me get that,” simeon cautioned, rising gracefully. you and luke continued on, ignoring the snippets of simeon’s voice that came through.

you weren’t facing the door, so when luke’s eyes widened, you turned to look. satan stood in the doorway, shoulders hunched and head down. simeon was behind him, looking alert.

“mc,” satan breathes. “i’m so sorry! i never meant to say those things and they aren’t true. losing control like that in front of you was something that never was supposed to happen.”

“it’s alright,” you consoled. “i know you didn’t mean any of it. and you didn’t hurt me or anything.”

satan frowned. “were you expecting to get hurt?”

“of course not! i would never expect you to hurt me. i’m proud you kept enough control to make me get out of there.”

“yeah,” satan said sheepishly.

“come sit down,” you invited, gesturing to solomon’s usual chair. “i’ll finish up here then we can head back home, okay?”

he complied, and under the table, you caught his hand, lacing your fingers together. giving him a warm smile, you knew it would take a little more time to convince him it was truly alright, but you were prepared to embed it in his brain as many times as needed.

**asmo:**

“heyyy,” asmo slurred over the phone. “i miss you! why aren’t you with me?”

he had woken you up with his call, but you grasped his situation quickly, realizing you had to pick him up. “i can come find you if you just tell me where you are.”

asmo giggled. “it’s bright. loud.” you could hear the pulsing music that surrounded him, so yeah, you guessed it was loud.

“are you at the fall?” you asked, already grabbing someone’s keys from where they hung. sending a silent apology to whoever’s car you were stealing borrowing, you headed out, clicking the fob so you could see which car it was.

mammon’s it was. hopefully, asmo didn’t puke in it.

asmo’s voice was distant in your ear, like he was talking to someone else. you couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the tone was flirty, like you had grown to expect.

sighing, you connected the call to the car’s bluetooth system, pulling out. it wasn’t terribly difficult to get to the fall, as you knew the devildom roads fairly well at this point, but it was hard to find a place to park.

having to park a ways down the street, you checked around you nervously, grabbing your things. slipping the keys between your fingers, you stepped out of the car, locking it behind you.

ending the call with asmo, as you figured he completely forgot he called you, you strode up to the doors, trying your best to look unintimidated and on a mission. the bouncer eyed you skeptically. you were a world away from all of the patrons, who were all glammed up, while you were rocking some sweats and an old hoodie. you clearly weren’t here to party.

“can you or someone else help me find asmodeus, avatar of lust?” you asked politely, crossing your arms. “lucifer, avatar of pride sent me.” a little white lie couldn’t hurt in this situation.

the bouncer raised an eyebrow, but called someone over via his walkie-talkie. they had these down here?

now with a buff and intimidating escort, you headed into the club, intent on dragging asmo home.

it didn’t take long to spot him. he was at the center of everything, the life of the party. following the bouncer as he parted the crowd, you finally made it to him.

“asmo, time to go,” you strained to be heard over the music. he turned to you, eyes sparkling.

“mc! you’re here~” asmo crooned, pressing himself against you. “come dance with me!”

“can’t, sorry,” you pushed him away slightly. “we gotta get home.”

asmo frowned, taking in your rejection. “no! i want to stay here!”

“c’mon, when we go home, i’ll draw you a bath,” you bargained. “how does that sound?”

“no!” asmo pouted. “i don’t wanna!”

he had to pick tonight to cause a scene. looking around, you saw a few pitying looks. they probably recognized you from all of the other times you had to do this.

you were so tired of it.

“asmo.” your voice lost all semblance of softness. “let’s go.”

“uh uh,” he denied attaching himself to the nearest person, who looked all-too-happy they were being touched, no, caressed, by asmodeus himself.

“asmodeus, now,” you ordered, reluctantly nudging him through the pact. the order wasn’t invoking the pact, but merely a reminder you could make him obey you if needed.

“how dare you!” asmo hissed, feeling the nudge. “you’re so clingy, always expecting to be the one by my side. as if you’re worthy enough for that! no one compares to me, especially not you!”

more pitying looks.

turning to the demon who helped you, who stood behind you, you sighed, directing him with a flick of your head. without hesitation, he picked asmo up, carrying him towards the doors.

asmo didn’t go willingly, fighting and screeching the whole way. lucifer was going to be so pissed the sins’ names were being dragged through the mud like this.

“thanks for all of your help,” you told the guy gratefully, taking asmo from him. you couldn’t quite carry asmo like he was but your half dragging/half walking thing was going to have to do.

“yeah, yeah, just doing my job,” the guy waved you off, and you took it as the time to get asmo to the car. he was crying now, glossy crocodile tears, looking up at you in earnest. you ignored him.

once he was all buckled in, you got into the driver's seat, starting the car. mammon’s car, you had to remind yourself, keeping an eye on asmo to watch for any signs of nausea.

and signs there were. you pulled over, and asmo stumbled out of the car. you could hear the sounds of him retching onto the ground outside, the noise making your stomach turn.

you couldn’t keep doing this.

“i can’t keep doing this!” you yelled, slamming your hand on the horn. the sound honking it made was cathartic, in a way.

asmo paused from where he was getting back in the car, taking in your slumped over form.

“mc,” he tried, still slurring a bit, but you stopped him.

“save it,” you snapped. “buckle your damn seat belt.”

he buckled his seatbelt.

the rest of the drive was silent. asmo sobered up slightly by the time you guys made it back to tHL, thankfully, and he was now able to walk on his own. you led him to his room, making sure he at least brushed his teeth before he got under the covers.

you got him a glass of water and come painkillers from his bathroom, and by the time you set them on his nightstand, he was out, face pushed into his pillows.

pausing for a moment to watch him, you sighed, feeling the exhaustion that weighed you down. you wished you weren't the one that had to do this, you wished you didn’t have to drag him home, while he alternated between advancing on you and yelling at you, while he acted like you weren’t worth his time. it wasn't healthy.

but what could you do?

dragging yourself back to your room, you passed lucifer in the hall. he didn’t say anything, just watched you with those dark eyes, and you knew, you knew he could see your weariness, could see how done you were.

heading back to your room, you fell into bed, not even bothering to cover yourself up with the covers. sleep came easily enough, something you were grateful for.

*

“mc?” asmo’s voice was unsure, and for once, he looked unsure of himself. no evidence of a hangover, though. “good morning?”

“morning,” you watched him through your mirror, watched him shift uncomfortable in the silence. usually, you’d try to smooth things over, but you just couldn’t.

“i came here to apologize. i was advised that my actions of late have been unfair to you and that i have been taking advantage of your kindness.” obviously, he’d been lectured by lucifer.

“mhm,” you acknowledged, waiting for him to continue.

“the things i have been doing are unhealthy and i am pulling you into it as well, which is not something i should be doing. i also have lashed out at you when i’m not getting my way, which is immature and unbecoming of a demon in my position,” he admitted, remembering the night before. “i’m gonna to try to be better, i swear.”

you finally turned to look at him. “thanks for the apology. i’m glad you’re taking steps in the right direction.”

“also,” asmo added, losing that awkward formality, “i wanted to say sorry for the things i said last night. i was completely out of line. you’re not clingy, and worth a thousand of me. i am so sorry i said those things. i don’t know what i was thinking.”

“drinking does that to people,” you muttered, and asmo bowed his head. “but really, i just want to not have to get you in the middle of the night, to not have to deal with all of this. i love you for who you are but the way you’ve been acting is just making me sad. you’re allowed to do whatever you want and have fun, but i hate seeing you losing your inhibitions, becoming this version of you that makes poor decisions-”

“that’s why i’m gonna try to to better,” asmo promised. “i love you too and i can’t stand that your tiredness and sadness come from me. i should be the one to bring you up, not pull you down.”

“thanks,” you repeated. “i appreciate it.”

asmo smiled hesitantly at you, and you had hope he would do better, hope for your relationship. if there was one thing you knew about asmo, it was that he stuck to his word.

**belphie:**

belphie was so tired. he had had to get up early for some school council thing, then had missed his midday nap, making him irritable and touchy. he just wanted to sink down onto his bed and never wake up.

dragging himself to the attic, where he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed, belphie wrapped himself in his blankets, curling up in the mess of pillows that littered his bed. it felt so nice.

just as he was about to slip off into dreamland, he felt a presence near him. opening an eye, he looked up to see you.

“what?” he asked rudely.

“hi,” you said softly. “can i cuddle with you? i didn’t have a very good day.”

belphie felt irritation flash through him. you were just a human, what did you know about bad days? all of your problems were meaningless compared to his.

“are you kidding me?” belphie groaned. “ _you_ had a bad day? god, you’re always acting like it’s all about you. newsflash: it’s not. your bad day probably didn't even compare to mine, and then you have the idea to come up here and whine about it? you’re always so clingy.”

he could hear you swallow, stepping back. “fuck you,” you spat, voice all but dripping with venom.

you didn’t say anything else as you left, but he could hear your footsteps on the stairs, hurried and loud, as if you were running.

whatever.

finally able to sleep in peace, belphie shut his eyes, drifting off.

*

when he awoke, he felt no better, his dreams had been dark things, tormenting him even as he tried futilely for control. it had been a while since he lost control inside his head, unable to even produce the dream he wanted.

there was a bitter taste in his mouth.

stomach growling, belphie got up, slowly climbing down the stairs. minutely he wondered where you were, earlier irritation washed somewhat away by concern. you rarely liked to admit weakness, leaving it to belphie to seek out cuddles from you, not the other way around.

well, surely you knew he didn’t mean it. after all, it was widely known he had a short temper that would burn bright and quick if set off. you would understand he didn’t mean it and it’d be fine. no need to bring it up.

grabbing some food from the fridge, belphie leaned against the counter, closing his eyes. honestly, he could fall asleep like this, 

and he would, too, if he weren’t so afraid he’d be chased in his dreams by a shadowy figure, your “fuck you!” echoing around until it was all he could hear.

a hand on his shoulder startled him. beel.

“talked to y/n yet today?” beel asked, opening the fridge.

“why?” belphie’s interest was piqued.

“they had a real bad day. apparently, they were jumped after school, and only go away by the grace of diavolo. they sure are lucky he happened to be staying late as well.”

belphie suddenly felt sick. “what do you mean, ‘jumped?’”

“apparently a group of assholes thought since they were a human and couldn’t defend themselves as well, they’d be the perfect target.”

“why didn’t mc use the pacts and call for help?” belphie asked, a bit desperately.

beel shrugged. “i dunno. all i know is they weren’t too banged up, thankfully.”

“oh.”

the kitchen was quiet.

“do you know where mc is?” belphie finally asked.

“yeah, last time i saw them they were in the living room,” beel answered helpfully, and belphie didn’t spare the time to thank him, almost running out of the room.

pausing in the living room doorway, belphie saw you on one of the couches, head in asmo’s lap, sleeping fitfully. asmo ran his hand through your hair trying to soothe you, but if the furrow between your brows was any indication, it wasn’t working very well.

ignoring his brother, belphie sunk down onto his knees in front of you, pressing a hand to your forehead. willing himself to do something he hadn’t done ~~since lilith~~ in a while, he forced himself asleep putting himself in your dream.

it was one of those nonsense dreams, the ones that make complete sense until you wake up, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it, instead taking over, making it a lucid dream.

“am i dreaming?” you asked, looking around.

“yes,” belphie answered.

“and are you really here?”

“yes.”

“oh, okay.” you watched belphie warily. “why?”

“i wanted to apologize.” belphie strode forward, taking your hand. “i unfairly assumed you didn’t have an as bad day as mine, which even if you hadn’t, it wasn’t fair of me to invalidate your feelings. i didn’t know what happened to you until now.”

obviously still a little weirded out by the whole dreaming thing, you nodded. “it wasn’t that bad-”

“but it could have been,” belphie interrupted, voice breaking. “it could have been bad and you could be dead!”

you flinched. “i know, belphie, i know. but i’m not even hurt thanks to diavolo and barbatos, and honestly, i’m sick of thinking about it.”

“mc,” belphie said helplessly, pressing your forehead to his. “i’m so glad you’re okay. i can’t-” he paused “i’m sorry for yelling earlier. you didn’t deserve it. i know i’m bad at showing it sometimes, but i really care about you.”

“i know,” you whispered, and how did this turn into you comforting him when he was supposed to be comforting you?

“and i hate that i turned you down earlier when you wanted to cuddle, because honestly, cuddling with you is my favorite thing to do and now you’re with asmo instead of me,” belphie pouted.

“you big baby,” you laughed, a little tenderly. “thanks for coming all of the way into my dreams to apologize. i understand why you were mean, not that i condone that shit, but the fact that you sucked it up and came to me means a lot. now, can you wake me up?”

“are you sure?”

“yep, now c’mon, let’s go.”

he woke the both of you up, his head spinning slightly from the shift back into his own body.

“oh good,” asmo said drily. “you’re awake. i was getting worried.”

“how long?” belphie asked as you sat up. “how long were we out?”

“not too long.” asmo helped you stand.

“well, i’m going right back to sleep,” you said, with a tone that forbade arguments. “belphie, to the attic!”

the two of you stumbled up the stairs, belphie still a little disoriented from the shift back to the real world. you threw yourself into his pile of pillows, motioning for him to join you.

“love you,” belphie admitted, throat thick.

“love ya too,” you responded flippantly. “now let’s go to sleep.”

he’d definitely talk more about the assault and stuff with you, but for now, he was happy enough holding you, watching as your face smoothed as you drifted off.

he followed soon after, and his dreams were all about you.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos, comment, review and consider checking out my other works
> 
> check out my tumblr [here](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ik mc doesn't have the normalest reaction to being attacked but it really only got to the threatening stage before diavolo swept in to help - they are also exhausted and not quite ready to talk about it


End file.
